Protons and Nuetrons
by The Son of the Bread Maker
Summary: New fanfic. Rated T for future violence. review please.
1. Waking Up

Protons and Nuetrons I do not own sky high or any characters except Logan.  
>I woke up and got ready for school, it was my first day at SKY HIGH. I dressed like I regularly would, blue jeans, electric logo hoodie, and blue lightning bolt shoes,put on my gloves I brushed my teeth and put on a belt,<br>I was the skinny side, brushed my dark mocha hair and waited for the bus.  
>I was ready. I waited next to Will (my cousin), Layla (Will's GF), and Warren (My "friend"). We got on the bus, after it finally pulled up, and started talking.<br>Not about anything important just how happy layla was to finally see me.  
>How Will was happy to be going back to school with all his friends.<br>Everyone was happy except me and Warren. Ever since my parents died I continuosly drifted away, a few inches every day. So I kept quiet except the occasional "Hi" and nod to stay polite. Couldn't lose my manners my mom taught me better. 


	2. So Far So Good

Protons and Nuetrons

Note: I do not own skyhigh or its characters, except Logan.

I got off the bus last. when I walked up to the center of the grass a extremely fast thing surounded the freshmen in a tight circle. I was at the front. When the thing stop going, like mach 5 , he said something, "I'm Speed. This is my friend Lash," Lash stretches his arm out with a hand, palm up, "we have a fee here at Sky High. That fee is $10 for every freshman." Lash makes the signal for money and takes one of the freshmans hats, turning it upside down. Will says, "Leave 'em alone speed." To which I reply, " Don't worry cuz'. I got this." Then I promptly zapped him with a little bolt of electricity. "OUCH!", he yelled. "Hey, What's the big idea!", yelled his friend lash. "If there is one thing that I hate. It's people trying to bully other people.", I said sternly. Then a glowing bolt shot through the sky to where we were. It then promptly turned into a 30-35 year old lady, who oozed power. "Is there a problem students?"  
>the lady questioned. Will answered, "No, man just having some fun." I stared at Will thinking "When did mr. goodie goodie start lying?" "Well then, all the new students follow me. All returning students head straight to your classes.", she said again.<br>I looked at Will with a questioning glance.

"Power placement." he said before heading off. He told me earlier about how the choach learns each of your powers and tells you whether you would be a hero or sidekick. So here comes the so called horror.


	3. Power Placement

Protons and Nuetrons Chapter 3 "Power Placement

Alright 3rd. chapter please review. I'll try to put out more Chapter if you do -

I walked into the school and found my way to the gym. Inside there was Coach Boomer standing in the center.  
>"Alright students. Welcome to power placement. Here you will either be assigned Hero Or Sidekick. First is Logan Mcgrath.<br>Come up here and show what ya' got.", he said pointing to the center of the gymnasium.  
>I walked up to the center of the gymnasium, and a car fell down. I quickly made a C with my left hand and punched the air with my right. A huge circle, with a blue edge, formed and pushed the car into the wall. "Alright what else can you do?", the coached asked smiling. "Turn off the lights please." Someone did. I shot a few lightning bolts in the air and they hit the lights, turning them on, then shattering them.<br>Coach Boomer took a breath. "HERO!" People cheered and I went back to my spot in the crowd. "NEXT!" Boomer yelled. A girl about my age came up and demonstrated hers. She could use others powers.  
>The rest of the class showed theirs, and then we went to our lockers, my first was Gym, so I went to my locker and put my things up.<br>I saw Will on the way and he asked what I was "I'm a Hero."

He raised his hand for a High five. I gladly High- fived him. "I'm off to gym.", I said waving, and walking back to where I came from.  
>Will caught back up with me and said, "So am I."<p>

"Alright then." and we resumed walking.


End file.
